My Life As Macy
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. “Why do you like it so much?” “I’m not sure; it’s either her red hair or his weird hats. Or the banana costume from episode six.” Nacy!


**My Life As Liz**

**Summary: **JONAS. "Why do you like it so much?" "I'm not sure; it's either her red hair or his weird hats. Or the banana costume from episode six." Nacy!

**Please note: **Usually "My Life As Liz" (see below for more information about the show) airs Monday night at 10:30 but for purposes of this story the show airs Friday's at 7:30. And also if my plot doesn't make sense, then I have no idea what to say to that. I just wanted to post it up because I have nothing else to do with my time. (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JONAS, at all, no questions asked. I wish I did because I would totally make Nick and Macy a couple. That's not a very unique wish but whatever, read on please. I also don't own the amazing show that is MY LIFE AS LIZ! It is wonderful. I love Liz and Bryson. If you haven't seen the shows go check it out. (:

"So do you want to do homework after school? Maybe we could catch a movie after, or whatever." Nick asked trying to sound nonchalant. He had taken a page out of Stella and Joe's book. He was asking to do homework which was code for "I like you but I don't want to risk you saying no to an actual date". Nick had thrown the movie idea out as a sort of hope. He watched Macy sling her purse over her shoulder and she smiled.

"I would love to, but I can't. How about we hang out tomorrow? I don't have to work and your interview with _First Look_ magazine isn't until late. We can get breakfast if you want." Macy suggested. She turned away from her locker and motioned to Nick to follow her. Nick shut her locker, as he always did, and followed behind her to his own locker.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good. So what are you doing tonight?" He spun the dial and pulled out his English textbook. That was his last class of the day and then he could go through his Friday afternoon routine

"I have some gymnastics meeting until 3 then I have…other stuff." Nick wasn't amazing at reading people's signals but he could tell Macy was lying. The way she was twisting her hair told him. He was about to question her about it but Joe appeared obviously annoyed.

"Hey Joe, what's got you upset?" Macy chirped, relieved she'd avoided answering anymore questions about her Friday afternoon.

"Ugh, Stella. She thinks I'm not being a good boyfriend. She's mad I won't walk her to class. I mean, I just don't feel the need to." Joe said genuinely confused.

"Uh, Joe, you're her boyfriend. It's mandatory you walk her to class. Right, Macy?" Nick half grinned, expecting the girl to agree with him.

"Well, lots of girls like that but personally, I don't. If my boyfriend doesn't want to walk me to class, I'm fine with that. But that's Stella; she's always been kind of high maintenance like that. I'll talk to her if you want." Joe's eyes lit him when he realized he wouldn't have to question Stella. He leaned over and kissed one of his best friends on the cheek.

"You are the best friend ever Macy. I have to get my history textbook so if Stella comes by, tell her I'm in class already." Joe looked over his shoulder and the pair watched him sneak down the hallway like a secret agent. Nick shrugged his weird brother's personality traits off and leaned against his locker facing Macy.

"You really wouldn't want your boyfriend to walk you to class?" Nick had pictured him and her walking down the hallway their fingers intertwined. He also pictured kissing her strawberry lips after every single class period. Nick usually wasn't into public displays of affections but he wanted the whole world to see how much Macy meant to him. He swore to himself she wouldn't just be "another girl". He swore to himself she'd be "the girl".

"Maybe, I haven't really-." The ringing of the bell cut off Macy's sentence. She smiled a goodbye and promised to see him later.

5: 16. That was when Nick wanted to see Macy. He just wanted to ask her out. She hadn't had a definitive answer earlier so she would probably be at home. If she was busy Nick could just go home. He grabbed his jacket and started the short walk. He turned the corner to see Macy's house. It's pale blue color usually made Nick feel comfortable but the sight in the driveway made Nick feel the exact opposite. He felt blown off and jealous. He watched get out of Van Dyke's blue truck and he watched her smile at him. Van Dyke got out behind her and followed her up the walkway. Nick hoped he wouldn't see them kissing or his heart would split even more. Instead he watched Van Dyke follow Macy inside. Nick paced back home a sinking feeling left in his chest. If only, he'd stayed a couple extra minutes, or he would've seen Van Dyke pounce back to his car clutching his returned baseball bat.

"And then I found out, donkeys are smarter than roosters." Kevin's face was lit lighter then fireworks when Nick banged up the stairs. The older siblings looked at their younger brother who had slumped down into his chair right next to the recording studio.

"Uh, Nick, what's going on?" Joe asked half expecting Nick to snap back angrily.

"Remember when I was unsympathetic to you when Van Dyke went out with Stella that one time and she didn't tell you and then you found out and cried for like a week?"

"It was a day and yeah." Joe announced. He stood over his younger brother watching as Nick just twirled a pencil around.

"I just saw Van Dyke going to Macy's house and he went inside. She blew me off today to hang with him." Nick whined.

"Look baby brother, even though you were mean and some would say a douche to me sadness back then, I will not be mean to you like you were to me. I know just where to by six gallons of spray paint so Van Dyke's car will be pearly pink." Joe stated mostly serious.

"But Macy's favorite color is pink. That'll only make her like Van Dyke more."

"You know Nick, you sound jealous." Kevin stated with a boyish innocence.

"No way Kevin, I am in no way jealous of Macy and Van Dyke." Nick said with venomous sarcasm.

"Really, because you're mad about this now, last week you were fuming about that baseball player who asked her out. Then on Monday you were angry about having to hang up the phone with Macy because it was almost two in the morning. Wait Nick, do you like Macy?" Kevin asked with wide eyes. Nick decided not to use sarcasm because his older brother often took things serious.

"Yes Kevin, I do like Macy, a lot. She's just so beautiful. She's bright and outgoing. She's just wonderful." Nick stated feeling something weird in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a million butterflies were searching for a flower and they were crashing into one another. He always felt that feeling when he thought about Macy. Only Macy.

"So what are you going to get?" Macy asked brightly. The pair was seated in a half empty IHOP right next to a bright sunny window.

"Uh, an omelet." Nick said without looking up.

"Oh cool! I'm going to get a pancake combo. Chocolate Chip pancakes are the best first thing in the morning." Macy chirped.

"Oh, cool." Nick said, his gaze focused outside.

"Stop right there. What's up with you? You've been acting like a douche all morning. You barely said anything when you picked me up. You barely said anything when we were waiting for the table. And even now, your saying nothing." Macy placed her menu down and watched Nick as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, you've been lying to me. When did you start dating Van Dyke, I mean honestly? He is a nice guy an all but he is about as dumb as a plastic CD cover." Nick said in a whisper as a trio of Swedish people filed past their table at that moment.

"I am not dating Van Dyke! Where on earth did you get an idea like that?" Here it comes, I was stalking you after school because I'm totally in love with you and you might not be dating the most wanted guy in school. But Nick didn't say that, all he did was shake his head and wait until the server came.

Nick hadn't exactly thought Macy would ever speak to him again after their argument in the breakfast restaurant, much less invite him inside her house. Before long she ordered him onto the couch. She raced back down the stairs clutching her pink laptop. She spread it across her lap and motioned to Nick to scoot closer. Nick looked at the website pulled up on screen. "My Life As Liz" flashed back at him in dark letters. Macy pointed the mouse to a tab that said full episodes. Another window popped up, only this time it was to see an episode entitled" The ABC's of Friendship". A short video commercial for Herbal Essences played and Macy put the volume on mute.

"This is why I didn't hang out with you last night. It's a TV show on MTV and I like seeing it on actual TV because on the computer it sometimes freezes. I didn't tell you because you hate shows like this. You know, fake high school drama. But I love this show. And Van Dyke was only here yesterday to pick up his baseball bat." Macy paused and looked at Nick's very embarrassed face.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"I'm not sure; it's either her red hair or his weird hats. Or the banana costume from episode six." Macy stated referring to Liz, Bryson, and Sully. All characters from the show.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to say but to do this." Nick leaned forward and caught Macy's lips. She smiled against his mouth and felt his tongue against hers. It went on for some time before the pair was able to watch the show. Sure, Nick didn't usually like fake reality shows but My Life As Liz was something special. It was probably just because Macy loved it. That's why the next week he didn't ask Macy out. He instead asked her is he could come over and watch the show with her.

**End! Well, my first JONAS story seemed, to me, like a complete fail. One of my teachers actually said "Don't sell yourself Short" today but she said it to this guy who said his soliloquy wasn't any good. I felt bad for him because he stumbled a lot and I thought he was really embarrassed. Anyway, I hope you didn't hate it, if you did go ahead and tell me you hated it. Use as colorful language as you want. (: And if you like this story please check out and review my other stories. (:**


End file.
